Stronger
by HeavensBrokenDownAngel82
Summary: Bella's been hurt and Edward wants revenge. Bella decides it's time to get stronger. Bad summary but good story.


Bella blindly made her way towards the beautiful home. Exhausted, she fell to the steps. The pain in her ribs and arm hurt too badly. Finally, she gave up the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop!" Jasper yelled watching his wife's eyes glaze over. "Alice?"

"I can feel her pain. He's hurting her and she's can't fight him off."

"Who?"

"She doesn't want this." Jasper wrapped his pixie looking wife in his embrace. "She doesn't know why he doing this to her. She's scared but she's numb to everything."

"Alice, break the connection!" Carlisle said. Alice gasps before falling against Jasper in tearless sobs.

"Alice who was it?"

"It was Bella. I couldn't see her clearly but I know what I felt. It was her." She whispered but everyone heard it.

"What?"

"We need to get home. By the time we get there she's going to be passed on our steps." The family raced back home. Edward was the first one there. He gently cradled Bella's body to his chest.

"Edward. Take her up to your room and lay her on the couch. I'm going to get my medical bag from my car." Edward ran up and laid her on the bed, keeping his hand cradled in hers. Carlisle came up with the family, Jasper staying behind everyone else.

"Why did she pass out?"

"Exhaustion. It looks like she was walking through the woods from where ever she was by the cuts on her feet."

"Take a deep breath." Rosalie muttered. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper saw red when they opened their senses to smell the stink that clung to Bella.

"Son of a bitch!" Edward went to leave but Carlisle stopped him.

"You need to think about Bella. She needs you here." Edward calmed down some. "I want you all to go down stairs while I examine Bella. If any of you leave this house, there will be severe punishment! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." All the boys said.

Esme kissed her husband before herding her children down the stairs. She took one last look at the girl that became a daughter to her.

Edward almost bolted up the stairs when they heard Bella scream.

"She's fine." Carlisle said. He finally came down stairs fifteen minutes later. Edward tried to read his mind but he was keeping it blank.

"Carlisle?"

"She's got severely bruised ribs and a hairline fracture in her right arm. Her feet where cut up pretty badly from walking in the forest with no shoes on. She has defense wounds which are common in attack victims." _Attack victim_ those two words would forever be imprinted in Edwards's brain. Bella, _his _Bella was an attack victim.

"Why did she scream?"

"She has a multitude of other cuts on her body. When I went to clean them with the alcohol it startled her and it burned."

"Can I go and see her now?" Before the words were completely out of his mouth. Alice was already flying up the steps.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Alice, you're hurting her." Bella was wheezing and holding her ribs when Carlisle's words sunk in.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't mean to squeeze."

"You're fine." Bella said as Edward sat next to her.

"Bella…what happened today?" Bella glanced at her fingers. "Bella, please love. We need to know who did this to you."

"Just promise me you'll wait till I'm done to say anything."

"We promise."

"I went to see Jacob. Too explain to him that I was sorry, but my choice is and will always be Edward."

_**Flashback:**_

The old truck sputtered down the forest road. As she pulled up Jake came out. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake. Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Umm…Jacob this is serious."

"I'm listening."

"Edward and I…we're fate, destiny. Whatever you want to call it. It's not fair to either of you that I be in the middle."

"Did the leech put you up to this?"

"He's not a leech so stop calling him that. He doesn't call you 'dog'."

"Oh so now he's better than me?"

"I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

"I don't want to fight with you. I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Jake no matter what, Edward will always be the love of my life. I know that vampires and werewolves don't get along. Edward is going to change me. Maybe not tomorrow but someday. I know when that time comes out friendship will never be the same. And that saddens me. I think a clean break would be good for the both of us. You're my best friend but I love Edward and I'm going to spend eternity with him."

"So you're leaving me for the leech."

"Stop calling him that." Bella went to get in her truck.

"Don't walk away from me." Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Jake, let go your hurting me."

"You can't just walk away from me." Bella pushed at his chest.

"Get off!" Jacob struck her across the face, making her cry out. "Jake stop!"

"You gonna leave me for him!" Jacob pulled back his foot and kicked her in the ribs.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"He kicked me again. He umm…seemed to think it was funny…when I cried…when I begged him to stop." Bella traced patterns on Edward's hands. His other one had already torn through the couch.

"There's more isn't there." Edward made it more a statement then a question.

"You'll look at me different." Bella whispered.

"No, I won't." Edward kissed her head.

"He decided hitting and kicking wasn't fun anymore. He umm…he climbed on top of me."

_**Flashback:**_

Bella's head snapped sideways as he slapped her across the face. Her heart stopped when she heard the scrap of metal like a zipper opening. "No!" She struggled but he was heavier. "No."

"You want this. I'm going to be the first to have you and you're gonna like it."

"Stop, please stop. Jake, please."

"I like it when you beg for me." Bella simply went limp. She stopped fighting, stopping crying. She just went numb. One thing she couldn't stop was thinking. She thought about Edward. What he looked like, what he tasted like when they kissed. "Why did you stop fighting me?" Jacob forced him inside her and that was the only time she cried out.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Edward jumped from his seat and threw his desk out of the window. Bella jumped as tears slipped down her cheeks. "God damnit!" Edward left the room.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Emmett. "Get him and calm him down." The boys left. Alice held Bella as she cried.

"He hates me now, doesn't he?"

"No sweetie. He's just upset that this happened." Alice soothed.

"Bella, I need to examine you." Carlisle said

"What?"

"Why don't I do it?" Alice asked. "It might easier for Bella a little more if a female does it."

"Alright." Carlisle left the room with Esme following him. Rosalie did something totally unlike her. She sat next to Bella.

"Just focus on me. Just breathe through it."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me."

"Bella, I never hated you. I was just jealous."

"Of me? Why, you're beautiful."

"And you're human. Something I wanted to be. Bella, do you know how I became a vampire?"

"No."

"I was raped and badly beaten. That's when Carlisle found me. I knew what it's like to be violated and torn down."

"I feel like I'll never get the stench off me."

"You will and you'll get better. And you'll be stronger for it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe we can spend sometime getting to know each other."

"I'd like that."

"Carlisle." Alice called

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I'm just done." Carlisle came into the room. "She's got nothing that won't heal in time."

"Bella, I'm going to prescribe you some pain medication. I'll have to take you to the hospital to get a cast."

"NO!" Bella's heart jumped erratically. Edward was by her side in a second.

"Bella…"

"No, cause then everyone has to know. My dad will find out. I don't want anyone to know." Edward caressed her hand.

"Carlisle she doesn't want to go." Edward said.

"Jasper. I need you to sneak into the hospital and get an air cast for the arm. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded and left in a blur.

"I'm going to call Charlie and tell him you're spending the weekend here." Alice gently squeezed Bella's hand before leaving the room. Carlisle looked between the Edward and Bella.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." Carlisle left the two alone.

"It's alright…if you don't want to be around me anymore. I don't want to be around myself." Edward's head snapped to hers.

"What makes you think I hate you? Bella, I want to rip his head off for touching you. I loved you then, and I love you now. Nothing will ever change that." Edward kissed her head. "We'll deal with this together."

"Together." Bella whispered. Edward hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School came Monday morning and Alice helped Bella cover her cuts and bruises. Bella wore long sleeve where you couldn't see the cast.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?"

"Yes Edward. If I don't go it will look bad and Charlie would know something's up."

"Fine. Carlisle called the school. He got your schedule rearranged where at least one of us is in all of your classes."

"He didn't have to do that."

"You're family. This is what we do for family." Edward kissed her head. "If you feel uncomfortable or scared, get me or one of the others to get you out. They'll bring you back here. Okay?"

"Okay." She said. Edward pulled her into the parking lot at school.

"Still sure you want to do this?"

"Yup."

And she believed that right up until English that she now shared with Emmett. "Emmett." She whispered. Emmett looked at her with raised eyebrows. Letting her know she was heard. "If this guy gets any closer to me I'm gonna puke or scream. He smells like Jake." Bella had tears piercing her eyes. She tried to hide them but Emmett saw them. The door opened and Alice popped her head in.

"Mr. Monroe?"

"Yes Miss Cullen?"

"My father is here for Emmett and Bella."

"Alright, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. You may leave. Remember to read chapter six for class tomorrow."

"Will do." Emmett and Bella left the classroom.

"Edward says he'll see you at the house and he loves you. Emmett you have to take her home because I've got to get back to class." Alice said.

"Okay." Emmett led Bella to his jeep and buckled in her harness.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I guess it was just a little too much." When they arrived at the house, Bella wanted to kiss the ground.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see the ground before." Bella muttered to herself.

"I'm not that bad a driver."

"Bella? What happened?" Esme came out of the house.

"It just…it was too much. Emmett was nice enough to bring me here."

"Hey, I got out of school. So it's all good." Bella was sitting on Edward's bed later that afternoon when a thought hit her.

"Emmett?"

"What's up?" He asked from the doorway.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"Anything." He took a seat by her feet.

"It's really important and Edward can't know."

"You look like you're about to ask me to train you or something." Bella held his gaze. "NO!" Emmett jumped up. "Edward would kill me. Do you have any idea what detached arms feel like? Edward has a bad temper to begin with. It just gets worse when it involves you."

"I'm not asking you to make me J.I Jane. Just enough to prevent this from happening again."

"This will never happen again." Emmett's tone was dead serious. "Trust me when I tell you that."

"I trust you and know you guys will protect me. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do this. What if you guys aren't there?"

Emmett grumbled. "How are your bruises?"

"Seriously?" Bella hugged him.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you." Emmett teased.

"Done."

"This isn't going to be easy. I'm not going to be your big brother. When I say jump you're gonna ask how high. I'm not going to be your friend or baby you. I'm going to be your trainer. There are no emotions on my part if we do this. Can you accept this?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll give you a few more weeks to heal that fracture. You're just lucky Edward can't read your thoughts." The door opened down stairs.

"It's my gift."

"What is my love?" Edward asked appearing at her side.

"My personality." Edward just grinned at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, her fracture healed up nicely.

Emmett and Bella stopped in the middle of the forest. Emmett sat his bag down as he threw Bella a pair of gloves.

"What are these for?"

"So you don't break your hands." Emmett dug through the bag.

"What you got in there?"

"Motivation." Emmett looked at Bella. "Hit me."

"Excuse me?"

"Hit. Me." Emmett said slowly.

"I can't hit you."

Emmett growled, getting into her personal space. "Eddie's a flippin' fag. He's got a damn stick up his ass that will probably never be removed." Bella punched him in the face.

"Don't talk about Edward." He started to laugh…hard. "What are you laughing for?"

"You hit me."

"You're laughing…because I hit you?" Emmett nodded his head.

"So the key is to get you angry." Emmett searched his bag and pulled out a picture.

It was a hand drawn picture, obviously by Emmett's own hand, of Jacob. "Get angry at him." He hung a punching bag from the tree and put the picture on it. "Hit him." Bella punched the bag. "Harder." Bella hit it again. "Do it again." Bella complied. "Now kick it. Throw your whole body behind it." Two weeks later Edward watched Emmett get into his jeep and leave. Edward found Rose in the garage.

"Rose, where is Emmett going?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to follow him." Rose cursed aloud. Everyone knew where Emmett was going except Edward. "Alice?"

"Nothing has been decided yet." Alice, Jasper, and Rose sped off after Edward.

Emmett scent got stronger when he heard the sound of something hitting something. "Harder. He did this to you. Every time you look at your body. You'll remember how he violated you." What Edward saw made his jaw drop. Emmett had pads on while Bella was hitting him. "Are you strong?"

"Stronger than him."

"Are you his victim?"

"I'm no one's victim." Emmett hit her and she fell backwards.

"Get up."

"Break."

"Break? There is no fucking' breaks. Do you think he'll give you a break? No! He'll keep coming at you until you can't get up anymore. Then you'll be his victim again."

"Emmett stop!" Edward burst through the trees. Emmett and Bella's head snapped up.

"Edwa…" Bella tried to calm him but Edward had Emmett pinned him to the ground. "Edward stop! Get off him." She yelled.

Jasper appeared and pulled the two men apart. Bella placed herself in the middle of the men. "Stop!" She looked at Edward. "Calm down."

"This is where you've been going." Edward asked

"I asked him to train me." Bella said. She made Edward look at her. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't…couldn't do it. You wouldn't be able to shut off your emotions like Emmett can. I knew if you knew you would try to stop us. Sort of like you did today."

"He was pushing you too hard. You asked for a break and he told you no!"

"I knew what I was getting into when I asked him to train me. He told me what it was going to be like and I agreed." Bella said.

Alice sighed. "Edwards, it's helping her get over the attack."

Edward kissed her head. "I want to watch."

"Fine, but you sit over there and don't talk or move." Emmett turned to Bella. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Emmett hit the music.

"Remember too…"

"Watch my hands." Bella fell into a split as Emmett lunged at her. She didn't give any offensive moves, only defensives.

"Go Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Don't get distracted." Emmett told Bella. "Stay focused on what you're doing." Emmett threw a punch in, which she dodged. "Watch my hands. Anticipate my movements."

Emmett tripped her and she fell flat on her back. "Stay down."

Bella stayed where she was. "He's got you off your feet. Your down and he thinks you're out. He'll think that he's won. So like a man…he will gloat."

Bella's eyes slid shut, letting her other senses take over. "Follow my voice. See me in your mind. Visualize where I am."

Flashes of that day filtered through her mind. Jake on top of her, punching and kicking. Jake laughing as he raped her. "And like a man…he'll kick you when you are down." Emmett raised his foot over Bella. Her eyes snapped open, knocking his foot out of the way. As he fell, Bella back flipped up.

"Damn." Rosalie and Alice said.

"You're getting better." Emmett said

"I wonder what she looked like when she first started." Edward said.

"Trust me. It's wasn't pretty. Cool down." Emmett told Bella and she began her stretches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later the Cullen's where in the living room when Alice gasped.

"Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked

"Bella. She's was pacing but she's decided." Alice came back to herself.

"Decided what?"

"She's going to confront Jacob." The boys jumped up. "Wait. She'll be just fine. This is something she has to do on her own. The final step in her healing process."

"Keep track of her." Edward snarled, "I want to know if he even touches her."

"Will do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella got out of her truck. "Jacob Black! Get your ass out here." Jacob came from the house and smiled at Bella.

"Bells…"

"It's Isabella to you."

"I've felt so bad since that night. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe any word that comes out of your mouth. I didn't come here so you could apologize."

Jacob got angry. "Bitch." He went to hit her but Bella was ready. She flipped him over, placing her boot at his throat.

"Let me make one thing clear. I'll never be your victim again. You won't touch me or hurt me."

Jacob shoved her foot and she fell back. Remember her training she pushed him off and jumped up. Striking out she heard the crunch of his nose. "I'm a fighter now and I have you to thank for that." She caught his knees, making him drop to the ground. "But you know I didn't have to be. I have seven people who love me and were ready to tear you apart. But I wanted to be the one to do that." Bella leaned closer. "And I can do that. Cause I'm stronger now. I'm stronger then you."

Bella walked back to the truck, a smile dangling from her lips. She wasn't a victim. She wasn't a weakling. She was powerful, confidant. She was stronger.


End file.
